1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting the position of a side mirror for vehicles of all kinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such adjusting devices of manually, mechanically or also electrically driven manner are particularly used with motor vehicles, in order to move the side mirrors between different positions. In particular, the side mirrors are reciprocated by such devices between a predetermined, folded driving position and a parking position having the mirror surface applied against the vehicle.
So called two axis side mirrors usually have a mirror foot designed to be fixed to the vehicle and a mirror head movably fastened on the mirror foot, with the mirror head comprising a mirror frame, which for example carries the mirror surface member as well as a mechanically or electrically actuated adjusting mechanism thereof also for adjusting the angle of view related to the driver""s sitting position.
An adjusting device having a mirror foot, a mirror frame and a toothed wheel mechanism, via which the mirror frame is moved relative to the mirror foot is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,390. The toothed wheel mechanism comprises a double armed supporting rod, which is rotatably articulated to the mirror foot and an arm thereof is formed as a toothed quadrant, and comprises an electric drive, which is designed to be fixed to the mirror frame and drives a toothed wheel engaging the toothed quadrant. The mirror frame is rotatably articulated to the end of the second arm of the supporting device. When the electric motor is now actuated, the toothed wheel rolls off on the toothed quadrant and the mirror frame is rotated about the axis of the articulation on the supporting rod.
The adjusting device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,390 further comprises a clock spring connecting the mirror foot and mirror frame and being strongly biased such that by virtue of the spring force the mirror frame is rotated about the axis of the rotatable articulation of the supporting device on the mirror foot, until projections fastened to the mirror frame engage into stops being respectively arranged on the mirror foot. Accordingly, the mirror is essentially retained by means of the tensile force of the clock spring in its predetermined positions such as in a folded parking position or a swung out driving position.
When a great external force such as an impact is exerted upon the mirror housing in the direction of motion of the vehicle, the tensile force of the spring is overcome and the mirror is folded about the articulation of the supporting rod on the mirror foot in the direction of motion into a safety position. However, the position of the toothed wheel does not change with it in relation to the toothed quadrant. Accordingly, it is disadvantageous with this adjusting device, that a motor-driven reset of the mirror housing from this overstretched position into the driving position is not enabled. The mirror head has to be manually restored, accordingly, from the safety position into the driving position and parking position respectively.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for adjusting the position of a side mirror for vehicles of all kinds, which enables the mirror also to restore from the overstretched position into a predetermined position by means of a drive.
By providing with the device according to the invention a joint rod as well as a toothed quadrant being rotatably articulated to the mirror foot, with the joint rod connecting the mirror frame and being articulated to a second rotational axis being different from the first rotational axis on the mirror foot, it is possible with the device according to the invention to drivingly restore the mirror from the position being overstretched in the driving direction into a predetermined position such as into the common folded driving position when in use.
Since with the device according to the invention a clock spring is no longer required, less expenditure of force is sufficient to move the mirror frame. Accordingly, a weak drive for example a weak electric motor is absolutely sufficient for the motion of the mirror frame, such that actuations of small construction, which are incorporable into small sized mirrors as well can also be used.
The same mirror construction, i.e. the same mirror foot and mirror frame can be used for side mirrors having a manual, mechanical or electric adjusting. Thereby the manufacturing requirement and piece cost are reduced.
By means of the toothed rack the drive can be fastened nearly to any place of the frame, such that an optimal positioning of the drive relative to the forces and dynamic effect used is advantageously enabled about half way to the mirror frame.
When the mirror frame is locked to the second rotational axis, so the motions of the mirror head between the first predetermined position and a second predetermined position is enabled without the locking to be released. This second predetermined position is for example the parking position, in which the mirror is folded against the vehicle such that the mirror surface member furthest possibly abuts against the vehicle. In this case, it is possible for the drive to reciprocate the mirror head between these two predetermined positions with only less expenditure of force, wherein a motion of the mirror into the safety position by virtue of strong external forces is possible, nevertheless, by overcoming the locking. It is possible for the drive, in particular, to move the mirror from this safety position again into a position between these two predetermined positions as well, and then to restore the locking.
When the drive is provided with an overload release, thus the drive is self-disengaging, when the mirror during motion from the driving position reaches the parking position having the mirror surface adjacent to the vehicle, or reaches the safety position of the mirror, which is overstretched into the other direction from a driving position.
To employ a sliding clutch satisfies the legal requirement with regard to the protection of objects impacting upon the mirror and enables an exact adjusting of the manual adjusting force of the mirror frame.
In combination with dimensioning of the electric motor and the sliding clutch, it can be achieved that the drive is able to move the mirror frame under its own power merely between the two predetermined positions, wherein the drive is respectively self-disengaging by means of an overload release, for example, with reaching the two positions by virtue of the resistance, which the locking in the driving position or the mirror foot in the parking position resist to the motion in these two positions.
A particularly advantageous embodiment of such a locking device comprises a hooked spring fastened to the mirror frame, which encompasses the second rotational axis. When the locking device engages, so the mirror position is uniquely related between the two predetermined positions of the toothed wheel position on the toothed quadrant.
An additional biased clock spring forcing the mirror head to the mirror frame reduces possible vibrations of the mirror head in particular with mirror heads being manually actuated.